Computing devices are being manufactured in ever more form factors. Many of these form factors do not lend themselves to traditional user input technologies, such as keyboard and mouse. For example, wearable devices such as glasses, wrist bands, and watches tend to have limited input options. For instance, small wearable smart devices may have a small interface with a lack of touch real estate, or the positioning of the device itself may make interaction difficult. The present concepts can offer user control options for many different types of computing devices.